Bizarre
by FerrisWheeler
Summary: There was one Changeling left in Equestria. After Queen Chrysalis's defeat, it plotted revenge. It attempted to escape into the human world, but the mirror was destroyed while he was walking through it, causing an explosion. He is no longer a Changeling. He has magically transformed into a twisted and confused alicorn with a desire for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Queen Chrysalis had been defeated long ago, but there was one Changeling left in Ponyville. It had learned to lie low, taking the form of other ponies no one would notice missing. It had held a grudge against Celestia, Twilight and her friends, spending months plotting its revenge, and developed an evil plan. It would kidnap one of the Mane Six and take their form. It then would go into Canterlot and find the magic mirror used to teleport to the human world. It would go into the human world and raise an army to take over Equestria. At first it sounded like a foolish plan, but the Changeling had gone insane, and was willing to try anything.

One day, it carried out the plan. It saw Twilight inside her house busy. Perfect. She would stay there all day. Quickly, it morphed into Twilight's form. It then flew to Canterlot without stopping. The Changeling walked right in through the door, and searched for the mirror. It eventually found it behind a locked door. It slowly walked over to it laughing sinisterly. Suddenly, it heard a voice "Nice try, Changeling."

It reverted to its Changeling form and became face to face with Princess Celestia. The Changeling leaped through the mirror as Celestia shot a beam of magic at it to break the mirror. The Changeling made it halfway through when the mirror was destroyed. There was a loud explosion, and the Changeling went flying through the wall and out into Ponyville. It landed about 3 yards away from Twilight's house, creating a massive crater. It was heavily raining, and a puddle formed by the Changeling. It looked into its reflection, expecting to see its Changeling self, but saw a different creature for its reflection. It saw a dark blue alicorn with a long messy black mane. Its horn was bent, it formed an "L" on the alicorn's head. Its eyes were bloodshot and evil, similar to Discord's. Its face wore a twisted frown. It spoke with a slurred speech "Me no... Can't stop... Me no longer Changeling. Me now stuck in ugly body."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The confused alicorn just stared at his reflection in shock. He could not think clearly. First he was a changeling, and now he was an alicorn. If anything, that was better than his original plan. But what had happened to him, his thinking? He could barely even talk straight. "Me no longer Changeling. Me better!" For some reason this made him angry. Very angry. He did not know why it bothered him. He leaped a large leap and landed 30 yards from his location. He kept leaping until he reached Sweet Apple Acres. There he acted upon his mysterious fury.

The Apple family was inside their house, protected from their storm. Suddenly, they heard a crash. "What in tarnation?" They all exclaimed in unison. They threw open the door and gasped when they saw a blue alicorn trashing their farm, uprooting the trees and throwing them, and shooting magic beams everywhere. Applejack told Big Macintosh "I'll get the lasso!" He nodded and told Applebloom, "Go get help. Now!" Applebloom ran off in the direction of Twilight's house.

Big Macintosh ran toward the Alicorn and rammed him. The alicorn went flying, but caught himself in mid air. He fired a magic beam from his bent horn and hit Macintosh. The big pony went flying into the barn. A smaller orange pony snuck up behind the alicorn and threw a lasso around his neck. She pulled and the alicorn tried to escape by flying. Its disfigured horn glowed yellow and the rope snapped. Applejack became surprised for a second. The alicorn gave a devilish grin as thunder cackled. Its bloodshot eyes started Applejack. These eyes were pure evil, just like Discord's, but somehow, these eyes were worse. The alicorn's horn glowed once again as it prepared to fire a beam. Suddenly, a purple blast hit the alicorn, and his eyes became full of hate once again. It turned to see a shorter purple alicorn carrying a small filly with a red mane. The alicorn became full of rage and charged.

Twilight Sparkle came as fast as she could when Applebloom told her the story. She stood facing a dark blue alicorn about Celestia and Luna's age and size, yet this one was different. His horn was bent in the shape of an 'L'. He appeared to have evil eyes similar to Discord's. But what really struck her odd was that he had no cutie mark. She had never seen him in Ponyville before. Also, how could he be so old and not have found his special talent yet? "Applejack? Big Macintosh? Are you okay?" She called out. She heard Applejack "Yeah... we're fine. But this one's crazy. How do we stop 'im?" Twilight dodged his charge and studied him for a minute. She went over to Applejack and told her "He's full of energy. We have to tire him out."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Applejack got an idea. She went out in front of the alicorn and taunted "Hey, you varmint! Come over here!" The alicorn charged toward Applejack and she dodged at the last second. The alicorn hit an apple tree, causing it to be uprooted. While he was still woozy, Twilight hit him with a big blast of her magic. He broke through the fence and onto the road. He got up, this time even _angrier. _He picked up two uprooted apple trees with his horn and hurled them at Twilight. She blasted the trees with her magic before they could hit her. He tried to ram her but he hit the barn instead. Twilight wasn't sure she could do this. _He's too powerful_, she thought. However, he slowly lost his energy. Whenever he used magic, he started to get tired. Finally, he fired another beam, but this time he floated to the ground. Suddenly Big Mac rammed him once again and he flew out onto the road. Twilight walked over to him and angrily asked "Who are you?! Why did you do that?!" The alicorn looked up with a confused expression and said slowly "Me... name Bizarre."

After the fight, Applejack used another rope to tie around the alicorn's neck. Twilight intended to bring him to Princess Celestia, for she would know what to do. As Twilight and Bizarre walked to Canterlot, she asked him questions. "Where did you come from?" "I come from... I know not." "Where's your cutie mark?" "No have one, no can get one." "Why did you destroy their farm?" "Because... of Celestia." Twilight was confused and angry at his responses. She also wondered what caused his disfigurements and speech. Maybe he was just like Derpy. No, he was different. Derpy was just... not quite right, but Bizarre was something else.

When they reached Canterlot Twilight went to see Celestia right away. She wanted to know what was with this pony. Twilight found her in a room. "Oh, Hello Twilight- who's this?" "Princess Celestia, this is 'Bizarre'. He destroyed Applejack's farm." Celestia was confused at first, but she studied Bizarre's features. She opened a chest and took out a green gem. She put it down on the floor next to him. It glowed green, and he stared at it, confused. It then started to glow more and he lost it. He tried to fly away, but Twilight held him down with the rope. "This is no alicorn," said Celestia "this is a Changeling."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"A Changeling?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Yes, Twilight, but I must explain something to you." Princess Celestia lowered her voice. "Bizarre is my creation."

Twilight was shocked. "What?!" Celestia continued, "But, it was an accident. The Changeling tried to get to the human world through the magic mirror. I blasted the mirror just before he made it all the way through, which caused him to turn into what he is now." Bizarre fiddled with his hooves. "Also Twilight, his logic is different from ours. His logic is twisted. He's very confused. That's why he was attacking. He needs help. I'm going to ask you to reform Bizarre." Twilight wasn't sure she could handle this. She didn't really want to, but she wanted to help Celestia. "Yes, Princess Celestia. I will." "Thank you Twilight. He is powerful, we could use him as an ally. He just needs proper guidance."

Twilight thought of what Celestia had said, how Bizarre was confused and needed help. As much as she was irritated, she thought that maybe Celestia was right. Maybe Bizarre wasn't so much evil, he was just twisted. She took him into town and he spoke to her "No one fight Bizarre. I know not what happen. I no want this." "Want what?" asked Twilight. She was no longer irritated, but curious. She wondered what he was thinking, and how he felt. "I no want Bizarre. I wish Bizarre was no here. I wish I was no here. I wish I was... dead. Bizarre need die." Twilight was shocked at his words. She pointed her hoof at him saying "No! Nopony needs that! Not even you. I know you're not evil. You're just confused." He looked down at the ground and replied "Yes... Twilight."

Twilight and Bizarre got closer to Twilight's house when Fluttershy came by. "Hello, Twilight. I just wanted to let you know the songbird rehearsal is going- Eep!" She became a little scared when she saw Bizarre. She then told Twilight "I'll see you later." and walked off.

Twilight told Bizarre "That's Fluttershy. She just gets shy around new ponies." He still looked at the ground. "I wish for help for yellow pony." Twilight smiled.

"So, why haven't you tried to fly away yet?" He responded slowly, "Bizarre have nowhere to go."

"Well, you can stay at my house for a little while. I have some questions for you." "Bizarre no know what to say." "Just say 'Thank You'". "Thank you, Twilight."


End file.
